


Open Appointment

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Massage, Miscommunication, masseur!link, rentamasseur, rhett gets way more than he bargained for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: When Rhett stumbles upon an ad for a masseur-for-hire, he decides to indulge in his first-ever full-body deep tissue massage. When he gets to his masseur, Link's, home, he gets way more than he bargained for.





	Open Appointment

Rhett’s hands shook nervously against the steering wheel, his foot tapping on the floorboard at a red light as he took slow, deep breaths. It seemed silly, getting nervous over a massage, but he was pushing 30 and had never had one. It seemed like a rite of passage that he should have done earlier if he was ever going to have one, but he hadn’t, and now he was headed over to some stranger’s place to get one.

That didn’t seem wise, but the whole thing seemed professional enough. After all, it wasn’t like he’d logged onto Craigslist and pulled the first skeezy ad he’d found. He hadn’t even been  _ looking  _ for a massage. He’d been scrolling through twitter and saw a retweet from someone he followed, an ad displaying that some guy was available for the entire afternoon and evening on RentAMasseur. The site looked legitimate enough, and before Rhett could second-guess his decision, he was booking the next open time slot and heading over to the given address.

Was the stranger going to ask him to get naked? Probably, he figured. That seemed standard in a massage. Either way, he was sure the stranger would cover him up or something. He didn’t know how any of this worked, wasn’t sure what it would be like, and hoped that the stranger would give him some relief from his back pain that he was suffering from. He had to hope for that, because otherwise, the nerves overtook him.

The place was bigger than he’d expected. For some reason, he’d been picturing someone who needed money enough to post a massage ad on Twitter as living in a seedy apartment building or something. Instead, this was a nice place, a full house with large windows and bright, cheery paint on the outside. The looks of it set him at ease. Bad things could happen in the suburbs, but this place looked sunny and happy, so any fear he might be murdered instead of massaged was temporarily on hold.

He knocked on the door before questioning if he was supposed to knock, or if he should wait in his car, or what he should do. It was still a few minutes before he was supposed to arrive, and he wasn’t entirely sure if he was making the right choice. He figured he still had time to change his mind, to get back in his car, drive away, maybe paypal the guy a little money as an apology for his sudden cancellation, but before he could decide to, the door swung open.

“Hi,” he said. “Come on in. I’m Link.” The man extended a hand, and he looked to be about Rhett’s age, despite the silver streak in the front of his hair. It didn’t make him look old, just distinguished, and Rhett smiled in response to his warm smile.

“Rhett,” Rhett said, taking Link’s hand and shaking it. Things seemed normal enough, and Link had exceptionally warm hands, which seemed perfect for a massage.

“So, my massage table is this way. If you’d like, we can go into lower lighting or something more concealed, but I’ve found the view tends to relax clients a little more than my darker rooms. Your choice, of course,” Link offered. Rhett looked out on the expanse in front of him, floor to ceiling windows overlooking the rocks and the beach below. He couldn’t imagine anyone passing this up, even if they did have the desire to be more concealed. He was going to be covered by a blanket, right? So concealing his torso didn’t seem necessary.

“Here’s… here’s perfect,” Rhett sighed contently.

“Excellent. So I’ll give you a moment then, let you step out of your clothes. There’s a sheet here if you’d like to cover yourself until I get started, for warmth or modesty,” Link offered, passing the sheet to Rhett. “If you need anything, I’m just in the next room mixing my oil blend for the massage.” Rhett nodded in response, waiting for Link to exit the room. There wasn’t a door, so through the open space that separated them, he could hear bottles clinking against each other, a soft sound of caps flipping open and a spoon on a glass bowl.

Rhett stripped down, wondering if he was supposed to remove his underwear or not. “Uh, do I…” Rhett paused for a moment, “do I leave my underwear on, or…?”

“You can take it off. You have the sheet, remember?” Link reminded him from the other room. Rhett nodded to the empty room around him, dropping his underwear to his ankles, then kicking it aside and nudging the pile of his clothing out of the way and under a chair. He sat down on the massage table, rolling onto his stomach and draping the cloth over his backside, pulling it up about halfway up his back and lying down, waiting for Link to return.

When Link came back, Rhett could sense him before he could hear him or see him. “Sorry, I like to mix my own massage oil, using some essential oils and a carrier and stuff. I feel like it’s a little more personal that way,” Link said. “Don’t worry, I don’t count that against your time or anything. I’ll start the timer now. You said 60 minutes on your booking, right?” Link confirmed.

Rhett nodded. “Yeah, 60 minutes.” He could hear the soft beep of a timer being set, then heard Link place it on the nearby table.

“If I don’t set a timer, sometimes I lose track of time,” Link said. His voice was quiet and soothing, almost as if evoked from the ocean waves Rhett was watching as he felt Link gently touch his shoulders. “I get really into it, you know?”

Rhett didn’t know. He hadn’t had a massage, hadn’t ever even really given one, so he just muttered “yeah,” and went back to watching the waves. It seemed his masseur was the talkative type, and Rhett figured he’d just let him talk, but after that, Link got quiet, focusing on the muscles in Rhett’s shoulders and working his way slowly down each of Rhett’s arms. Rhett let out a soft moan, then blushed with self-consciousness.

“It’s okay,” Link assured, clearly noticing the blush on Rhett’s face. “Just let your body do what feels right, let the sounds that feel right happen.” Rhett didn’t hold back after that, moaning again as Link pushed along the muscles near his spine. “Does that hurt?” Link asked.

“God, no,” Rhett confessed. “It feels so good…” He had trouble keeping his eyes open, letting himself fall into darkness as Link’s gentle hands massaged and worked the oil into his skin. His back was feeling better already, twinges of pain only serving to work out knots and kinks in his back that were bothering him.

“You seem so tense,” Link said quietly. “So tight and so stressed… you can really feel it right in here,” Link soothed, smoothing a hand over Rhett’s lower back. From there, though, Link’s hand went down more, cupping Rhett’s ass and really working the muscles there. Rhett  _ had  _ booked a full body massage, after all, and he assumed this must be part of the process, for Link to be squeezing and rubbing, gripping at each of his cheeks and working the muscles there. What he wasn’t anticipating was Link spreading his cheeks apart, grazing an oiled finger over his entrance, causing Rhett to groan and gasp out of instinct, then to tense out of confusion.

He hadn’t anticipated full body to mean anything quite that… intimate. Link repeated the motion and Rhett lifted his head. “Do you do this to all of your massage clients?” he asked, wondering if this was typical.

“If they’d like me to,” Link answered. “If this isn’t comfortable for you, I’d be happy to stop.”

“No, it’s… it’s great,” Rhett said, sinking his head back down on the table. It  _ was  _ great, however unexpected it was. Rhett relaxed into it, letting Link’s hand graze downward, caressing his balls and massaging them as well. It was impossible for him not to get hard against the table, and he found himself shifting to find friction, moving for any sense of relief from the cock pressed between the table and his body as Link continued to massage between his legs.

“How about you turn over,” Link said. “Give yourself a little more, uh, breathing room.” Rhett did as he asked, pulling the sheet over his hardening cock as if Link wouldn’t know how aroused he was by the obvious tent formed there.

Rhett exhaled, feeling Link’s hands graze over his chest as he sighed. “Oh my god,” Rhett breathed, his words getting out of his mouth before he could second-guess them.

“Yeah?” Link asked, hoping for encouragement as he twisted Rhett’s nipples gently between his fingertips, rubbing them and getting them to form small peaks on Rhett’s chest.

“Yeah,” Rhett breathed. “I love having my chest touched.” He realized how awkward it was to say that. It was more the thing you tell a lover, not a random masseur that you’d just met. “I mean, uh, you know. It’s just sensitive,” Rhett stammered after.

“Yeah, of course,” Link said, working the entirety of each hand over Rhett’s pecs, then sliding them down Rhett’s stomach, lifting the sheet and moving it to Rhett’s thighs, revealing him entirely.

As his hand wrapped around Rhett, Rhett was certain now this wasn’t a typical full-body massage. It didn’t take having had one before to make it clear that Link was crossing professional lines by touching him like that. Rhett didn’t mind, of course, but he hadn’t anticipated it and he felt very strangely about the situation.

“Are you, uh… is this seriously something you do with  _ all  _ of your clients?” Rhett clarified.

“Well, no, just the ones who are interested in that type of massage.” Link’s answer was short and clear, and Rhett wondered what sort of vibes he’d given off to Link that would even remotely indicate he was interested. Sure, he figured the small rainbow tattooed on his buttcheek may have been an indicator, but did Link honestly do this with every gay-appearing man who walked into his home?

“Oh,” Rhett said.

“If you’d like me to stop--” Link started, but Rhett cut him off.

“No, don’t… don’t stop,” he said. “It’s good.” Link continued, slowly stroking Rhett and flicking his fingertips over the tip of Rhett’s length.

He placed one hand on each side of it, rubbing and softly twisting the skin in the gentlest way, using both hands to stroke Rhett and the oils to give him the movement and leverage he needed. Soon, Link had straddled the end of the table, trying to get better access to Rhett’s body. He was very professional, using only his hands as he softly stroked and tugged at Rhett’s length. Rhett was arching his back off of the table, not even attempting to hide his moans now, letting Link move his legs to open his thighs more as his legs hung off of each side of the table, dangling down so Link had plenty of room to slide a finger along his skin, seeking out intimate spaces in Rhett’s body.

He dipped his finger in oil, returning it to Rhett and slowly circling his finger around Rhett’s entrance, letting Rhett rock and buck against it, silently begging. Rhett wasn’t sure that Link would actually take it past where he’d already gone, the rest of him strictly professional in everything they’d done up to that point, but Link understood Rhett’s silent pleas and pushed his finger into Rhett slowly, gently, working him open as his other hand teased at Rhett’s cock.

“How’s that?” Link asked. “Too much?” Rhett shook his head no, biting his lip and rocking down to take more of Link’s finger. “Good,” Link said.

He pressed another finger next to his first, then slipped it inside of Rhett, too, this time curling them as Rhett panted, waiting for Link to thrust them in slightly deeper, curl them again, all the while keeping his other hand gently in motion.

“Ah, fuck,” Rhett muttered. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah?” Link asked, curling his fingers one last time, letting go of Rhett’s length enough to toss the sheet over him as he unloaded onto it, streaking it with come as Link continued to curl his fingers as if guiding it out. Rhett closed his eyes and took a deep inhale, struggling to catch his breath and figure out everything that had just happened. Link slid his fingers from Rhett, then picked up a bottle of hand sanitizer, cleaning his hands quickly before returning his hands to Rhett’s wrists, gently rubbing them and speaking softly. “I hope that was really good for you,” he said. “Our time is almost up, but I really like to take time to help my clients relax after something so stimulating and intense, okay?”

Rhett nodded, locking eyes with Link, who smiled gently at him, holding Rhett’s wrist and smoothing his thumb over the lines on Rhett’s palm. Rhett closed his eyes as Link worked his hands up to Rhett’s face, gently massaging his neck, his earlobes, his forehead and cheeks. Rhett was struggling to stay awake, slipping under Link’s spell until the timer let out a grating beep, snapping him back to reality.

“Sorry about that,” Link said, switching it off. “I keep meaning to find a calmer timer, but I struggle to find one that I can hear quite as well as that one.”

Rhett opened his eyes and blinked, wrapping the sheet around him, feeling his come sticking to his skin. “It’s alright,” Rhett said. He wasn’t really sure what else to say. It wasn’t like he was saying goodbye to a lover or anything. He was talking to his hired masseur. So instead, he just kept the sheet around him, carefully striding to his clothing on the floor. “So do I just issue payment through the app, or…?” Rhett asked.

“Yeah, through the app is great,” he said. “It, uh, it should take you through payment step by step.” Rhett hadn’t ever gotten off like that without reciprocating, and there was something in him that longed to push Link onto the table, strip his clothing, and take him right then and there, make sure he came, too, but he reminded himself this was strictly professional.  _ Yeah, but you booked a full body massage and he gave you a handjob,  _ Rhett thought.

Instead, Rhett opened up the app, tapping in a few details, then giving a very generous tip. After all, Link had gone well beyond what Rhett had expected for his first massage, so he felt the need to make sure Link was well-thanked for his service.

“I’ll leave you to get dressed, then?” Link said, despite the fact that he’d already seen Rhett very naked. He picked up his bowl of oil and timer, then walked out of the room. Rhett wiped himself off once more with the sheet, making sure he’d gotten his come off, then placed the sheet on the end of the massage table. He pulled on his clothes, then looked once more at the incredible view that the windows offered.

“Thanks again,” Rhett called from the room he was in.

Link stepped back into the room and looked Rhett up and down carefully, then smiled. “Do you need any help navigating to the door?” It seemed to Rhett like Link wasn’t quite willing to let this end, but he kicked that idea out of his mind. Link was a professional. He knew what he was doing.

“I think I can see myself out, thanks,” Rhett said, smiling back at Link. He found his way to the front door, sinking into the front seat of his car and taking a deep breath, pulling out of the driveway.

As he pulled away, he saw a car driving toward Link’s house, and in his rearview mirror, watched as it pulled into Link’s driveway. It was one more stark reminder that Rhett was just another client, another orgasm done by a professional who apparently had a thing for giving clients happy endings to their massages. He kicked himself for momentarily feeling a connection with Link after he’d come, realizing then that it was purely the fact that he  _ had  _ just come that made him feel that way.

It didn’t matter, though. Link was incredible at massage, and handjob aside, Rhett’s back felt better than it had in years. That night, drifting off to sleep, his back wasn’t his main focus, though. Instead, he replayed what happened in his mind, imagined being on the massage table as Link wrapped his hand around Rhett again, and Rhett took matters into his own hand with that thought lingering in his brain.

Days later, Rhett scrolled through Twitter, bored as he sat on the couch after work. Link’s smiling face crossed his screen, another ad saying he was available for a few hours that evening. Once again, Rhett tapped the ad, almost as impulsively as he had the first time, and booked another deep tissue massage. His nerves were less overwhelming on the drive to Link’s house the second time.

When Link swung open the door, he was less cheerful than he’d been the first time, and Rhett wondered what was wrong, but they went through the same process as the first time, with Link leaving the room for Rhett to remove his clothing as he mixed the oils for the massage. Rhett laid on the table, draping himself with the cloth, and Link rested his hands on Rhett’s back, then let out a soft, disappointed sigh.

“Were you unsatisfied with your massage last time?” Link asked.

“No! Of course not. It was… it was incredible, so much more than I could have anticipated,” Rhett encouraged, propping himself up to look at Link.

“Oh. So you just wanted to change things up today, then?” Link raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Rhett furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what Link meant. Had he done something differently, somehow given off the signal that things had changed from the first time they’d met, regardless of how awkward it was?

“I mean you only booked a deep tissue massage today, and I was thinking you were somehow unsatisfied with the erotic massage from last time,” Link said.

“Erotic massage?” Rhett hadn’t booked an erotic massage. If he was honest, had he known it was an option, he may have. But he was certain both times he’d booked a deep tissue massage from Link. “I thought last time was a deep tissue massage.”

“You thought I gave handjobs during a deep tissue massage?” Link took a step back from the table, and Rhett draped the sheet over himself as he sat up.

“Listen, I was just as surprised then as you are now, but I’d never had a massage before, and I just figured you were one of those happy endings kind of places and I just didn’t read the whole ad right or something. But yeah, I was only ever expecting a deep tissue massage, man,” Rhett confessed.

“That… that explains a lot,” Link said, a small chuckle escaping from his lips. “I wondered why I got such a shitty tip from the guy after you, but I’m not sure the deep tissue massage was what he was expecting.”

“Oh gosh,” Rhett said. “I guess he was less happy with his unexpected surprise than I was?”

“Yeah,” Link shook his head, watching as Rhett stretched himself across the table once more, lying down and looking out at the ocean behind Link. “You know, I know you booked a deep tissue massage today,” Link started, “but…”

“But maybe you’d be okay with me changing my request to an erotic massage instead?” Rhett asked.

“If you wanted to,” Link offered, resting a hand gently on Rhett’s thigh, “then yeah, I think I could accommodate that request.”


End file.
